godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/The Mountain Entitiy from Godzilla In Hell
Hello once again, back with another blog. Recently I made a page for Hell based on Godzilla in Hell, I will be further adding to it at some point in the future but any way as I was re-reading Godzilla in Hell for information I came across this in Issue 3, the Mountain Entity that Godzilla encounters in when he first enters the after life when he dies. Something I was wondering for a long time was what this Entity was, though I did known that it was somewhat linked to Heaven and God due to it being surrounded by angles and stating to Godzilla he must serve peace and God in the battle against Hell. I use to think that the Mountain Entity was a servant of God. However according to Gojipedia and Wikizilla, this Mountain Entity IS God and the mountain is just on of the forms he takes on when he speaks to Godzilla. So if the Mountain is God in Godzilla In Hell, does that mean God is part of the Kaijuverse? This does sort of make me wonder how he would fit into the Kaiju Universe. I think I have some ideas as to how this he might fit into the Terrian universe of Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland. First off, let us assume that in terms of a location Limbo and Heaven are spiritual and metaphysical locations like Hell, in which the physical body of a being cannot enter but their soul can. Heaven would obviously be the opposite of Hell where the souls of innocent people and people who performed god acts are sent once they have died. Limbo can be seen as another plane of existence in which all souls of the deceased are sent first before being sent by either Heaven or Hell. They are sent their to be judged by God and if they accept his other of peace they allowed to go to heave and if they rejected they are sent to Hell which was the case with Godzilla. In terms of an equivalent to these realms, the closet equivalent would be the Celestial Spirit that we see in the Fairy Tail universe which is another dimension. Anyway as for what God in this universe is, humanity in the kaijuverse could view him as they do in the real world within Christianity but in the kaijuverse God is not the who created Terra or even the Universe. Instead in the kaijuverse, he is a being that represents Light and Order that came into being as soon as life began in the terrain universe since Heaven, Limbo and Hell could be connected to the planet Terra. Being a being of Light and Order, he ultimately seeks to destroy Hell as it represents Darkness and Chaos, hence the mention War with Hell in the original comic. God is able to communicate with some individuals on Terra through the ages through a form of mental communication but because of the brier between the two dimensions, commination is brief but is able to show images of both heaven and hell to those people, this would sort lead to an idea to how Christianity came into being in the kaijuverse. As mentioned before, the Mountain we see in the comic is meant to a form that God takes, but I do have another idea for this Mountain. It is linked with God but it is not a form he takes but is rather an Avatar, sort of similar to the Avatar of Satan we see in Godzilla In Hell issue 5, but I'll explain on this matter further on in the blog. Basically the Mountain would be an object present in Limbo but God can put his consciousness into the Mountain when he enters the realm of Limbo. I think good comparison to how this God would work would be a character from Futurama known as Yivo who comes from the Futurama Movie, The Beast with a Billion Backs. Basically in Futurama Yivo is a being from a dimension in which he was the only in habitant but once the big bang occurred in the universe he saw it as a soul mate, including at living beings in that universe. He original sent images of himself to Earth's artists and they depicted Yivo as Heaven, sort of eluding to the idea on how Yivo could influenced religion on Earth. God would sort of work similar to Yivo. Now obviously if there is a God, there must be a Satan who would work as the opposite of God as he is a being who represents Darkness and Chaos who wishes to destroy all that God stands for. And as was saying about the Avatar of Satan before, it work similarly to the Avatar of God aka the Mountain in Limbo in which the Avatar of Satan serves as Satan's second pare of eyes and connected to Satan's consciousness similar to how the Mountain is connected to God. Now I'm also going to cover a possibility as to why God wanted Godzilla to join to join Heaven's army to battle Hell's forces. It does rather obvious as God could have sensed how powerful a being Godzilla is saw him as possible weapon to use against Hell. He sent Godzilla to Hell for both him rejected God and so he could rescue him from Hell in order to fully convince him to join Heaven's army but ultimately that failed when Godzilla once again rejected him. Again this is all in the realm of speculation and theory in terms of world building, so if you have your own thoughts about this Mountain thing from Godzilla In Hell. Until next time. Category:Blog posts